


I Can't Stay Out This Club

by Aeiouna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: *chinhands* Yes, I got the title from T-Pain's "I'm in Love With a Stripper" Don't @ me.





	I Can't Stay Out This Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateli/gifts).



"Yuuri!" Phichit whined, "Where are you taking me?"

Yuuri hummed and just kept driving. "If I told you now, I'd be ruining your birthday surprise."

Phichit laid his head on the back of the passenger seat in exasperation. "You are impossible, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri chuckled at that. "Uh _huh_. If I was truly as impossible as you say I am, then why are you my best friend, hmm?"

Phichit scrubbed his face, "You drive a hard bargain, Katsuki."

"I try," he chuckled as he pulled up at their destination.

Phichit looked up wide eyed. "A strip club? Yuuri you know I'm not into that kind of…"

Yuuri waved the statement away. "This is a place of _male_ strippers, Phichit."

Phichit blinked a few times. "How did you find a place like this, Yuuri?"

"Best friend magic!" was all Yuuri said with a grin as he got out of the car, "Now c'mon, the show's starting soon."

Phichit was dragged by the hand into the club, Yuuri paying their cover. "I'm paying for all your drinks too, just be aware."

Phichit couldn't say no to that.

* * *

The night wore on and the dancers were, well, less than interesting. Phichit didn't blame Yuuri though, he had no idea. He stifled a bored yawn as the last of the dancers came out. He swirled his drink in his hand and listened as the announcer called his name. Or, well, his stage name.

"Welcome to the stage, the glorious, the handsome, the erotic, Cristal Rosé!"

Yuuri and Phichit both looked up with wide eyes at the blond that came up to the stage. Phichit was more than enamored as the man took to the pole, twirling around it like a natural. He cleared his throat as the dance wore on.

Yuuri caught wind of that and got the strippers attention, "Excuse me, how much for a lap dance for my buddy? It's his birthday." He whispered, quiet enough so Phichit wouldn't hear.

"Erm, for that cutie?" Chris glanced over in the direction Yuuri was pointing, toward Phichit, "$25."

Yuuri slapped the $25 into his jockstrap, patting it down. "$25, you got it."

Chris smirked and jumped off the stage, walking over to Phichit. "I hear it's your birthday." he crooned.

Phichit shot daggers at Yuuri but nodded to the stripper. "Yes, that's correct."

Chris straddled Phichit's waist, a smirk coming across his features. "Ah, you're enjoying my show already." he purred into Phichit's ear as he started to grind his hips into Phichit's, "Something I _always_ like to see."

Phichit let out a small whimper as Chris continued his pseudo-private show. "Well, what can I say, the announcer doesn't lie. You _are_ both handsome and erotic." He gripped his hair as Chris' hips ground into him harder, his movements became faster.

Chris turned around, his back to Phichit, as he continued to move. "Would you like to see more?"

"Ah," Phichit moaned, "How much?"

Chris jumped off him, wanting to leave some for later, if there will be a later. "For a handsome birthday boy such as you? On the house. My treat." He flipped a card in Phichit's general direction. "Show this to the staff, if you dare. Consider it a backstage pass."

Phichit turned the card over in his hand.

Maybe.

Just maybe.


End file.
